


XIV

by QtPi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, KH3 spoilers, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QtPi/pseuds/QtPi
Summary: Post KH3.What comes after the 13th?Isa is still adjusting to his reawakened life. Lea is helping him while he stays over. But there's still something Isa needs to say.





	XIV

**Author's Note:**

> Final warning that there's some spoilers from KH3 here (duh) and some of the things that happen before the very end.

XIII

Isa shuffled on his corner of the couch, treating everything around him like glass. It wasn’t like it was before, where things could be replaced with a snap of a finger, and none of this was his. Since being revived he had lost a sense of reality, and every sound and sensation was heightened. His heart felt a spectrum of emotions as soon as he returned, and he was hating it. At first, he wasn’t sure if he could cope. He wondered how Lea coped, and he felt guilty for ever mocking him for crying. Maybe Isa was the one that needed those tear marks.

‘Whatcha thinkin’ about over there?’ Lea shattered the silence and rung in Isa’s head.   
‘Nothing...’ Isa mumbled. Lea looked over softly at him from the other side of the couch; he remembered how overwhelming it is to return. The number of times he would sit and do nothing, yet feel everything.   
‘Mind if I watch something?’ Isa shook his head and heard the GummiScreen turn on. Definitely different to looking out his window. It sounded like some old-timey movie with barely any dialogue, and now and then the occasional chuckle coming out of Lea.

Isa thought often of his last moments as Saïx, when his arms gave way and he fell into Lea’s lap. Parts of him slowly fading away and all he could see and hear was Lea and his teary eyes. He remembers wishing Lea goodbye and a smile on his face as he relaxed and darkness consumed his vision. It was the one time he felt in control again; before he knew what he was doing but felt little control. He was glad that he could say goodbye to Lea properly, in case they never met again.

When Isa arrived at Radiant Garden, Lea had taken a Gummi ship there straight away. Lea had said he didn’t want Isa getting lost, and even though Isa told him that he’d be fine alone, he took up every offer Lea gave him. Looking for his own place was out of the question, so until he earned enough munni, he was stuck with Lea. He didn’t mind though, they had some catching up to do, and Lea offered straight away. It was strange to Isa; how could Lea forgive him so easily? He had been a dick, kicked Lea further away out of pure jealousy. An ice cream blocked his view, and he took it from Lea.

‘Why did you let me back in?’ Isa asked as Lea sat back down.   
‘Because you’re my friend. Why else?’ Lea shrugged and took a small bite out of his own.   
‘After everything I did--’   
‘That wasn’t Isa, though.’   
‘But... I still did all of it. I stayed behind. I didn’t help you. I almost killed you, for God’s sake.’ Isa tried not to think of the moment he was close to striking Lea down, feeling nothing more than a puppet.   
‘But you didn’t,’ Lea chuckled out, ‘Now eat your ice cream before it melts!’

Isa sighed and obliged, focusing on the chill of sea salt on his tongue. Curse Lea for getting him hooked on them, but with all the sunlight he wasn’t used to he needed to cool down somehow. He ended up being able to devour one of those ice creams with only a slight bit of brain freeze, and he didn’t even realise that he was at the bottom until he tasted the wood of the pop stick. Not a winner. As Isa shuffled to throw his stick away, he noticed Lea in the corner of his eye, holding his clean pop stick in between his teeth where a grin lay.   
‘What?’   
‘Nothin,’ Lea said before breaking his gaze and going back to watch the GummiScreen. Isa put his stick in the trash.   
‘What’s the date today?’ Isa called from the kitchen.   
‘February 13th.’

XIV

After restless hours of shuffling, Lea gives in and opens his eyes to see the hints of sun gleaming through his curtains. He slowly sits up and tries to run his hand through his hair, his fingers getting stuck in a few knots. With nothing better to do, Lea gets out of bed with a grunt and heads to the door but wakes up with a shock when Isa is waiting on the other side of the door, his hair scruffy and still in his t-shirt and shorts from bedtime.

‘I hope I didn’t wake you...’ Isa’s eyes widened, ‘I can head bac--’   
‘No,’ Lea rubs his eye and croaks out his first word of the day, ‘I was up anyway... everything okay?’   
‘I...’ Isa furrowed his brows and looked at the bright outline through Lea’s curtain, how intensely bright it was that it could bring tears to his eyes, ‘I think so.’ He felt Lea’s hand gently on his shoulder.   
‘Yeah, everything can take some time to get used to. You’ll get there,’ Lea squeezed Isa’s shoulder and smiled at him, and Isa relaxed at the warmth he felt, ‘Breakfast?’

Before anything else, Lea switched on the coffee maker and took out two mugs. Creamer and two sugars for him, black coffee with one sugar for Isa. Lea liked not being so alone anymore in his place; he’d spent so long searching for someone nearby, and now his heart had been fulfilled. The presence of Isa next to him startled him out of his thought.   
‘...Are you going to pour that?’ Isa pointed at the finished coffee, and before Lea could say yes Isa was pouring it for him. Frozen on the spot, Lea watched Isa’s hands carefully. Those hands that handled a claymore at vicious speed, those arms that lifted it above his head about to strike, those eyes that once shone white and that X across his face. That mark on his face. His face.   
‘Does that ever hurt?’ Lea softly asked, and Isa looked up from the drinks he was stirring.   
‘What does?’   
‘The... the marks.’   
‘Scars.’   
‘ _Marks._  I saw my own as scars but  _someone_  insisted that I never call them that.’ Lea nudged Isa and found comfort in the warmth of his skin.    
‘They’re fine. Just like the rest of my skin,’ A grin crept up one corner of Isa’s mouth when he said that, ‘Nothing special about it.’   
‘It’s special to me,’ Lea picked his coffee up, had a taste of it and hummed in approval, ‘God that’s good coffee. That’s not fair that you’re better at this than me!’   
‘You seem to forget who worked at a coffee shop back before everything...’ Isa took a gulp of his own coffee and leant his back against the counter looking over at Lea.

Silence filled the kitchen, except for the occasional sip of coffee.   
‘I know you don’t want to hear this,’ Isa cut the silence as he looked down in the black in his mug, ‘But I’ve never apologised properly for all the pain I caused you.’   
‘Isa...’ Lea puts his mug down, ‘I have told you to stop apologising. We were both going through the same thing.’   
‘I did everything out of jealousy, and it led to me hurting so many more than planned. Including you.’   
‘I had to do with that though! If I hadn’t been so stupid and hadn’t cut you out--’   
‘Lea, not now.’   
‘Then when? Because every time you bring this up I’ll just pass the same back. We made mistakes but we were different people. We’re back now. Our hearts intact just like before.’ Lea moved closer to Isa, hoping it would snap him out of it.   
‘Still--’   
‘Isa... please don’t beat yourself up.’ Lea’s hand rested on Isa’s shoulder, and looked directly into Isa’s eyes, ‘We have moved on...’ Isa sighed and closed his eyes, but Lea felt that tension in his shoulder build up. He wasn’t going to let it go. He squeezed Isa’s shoulder and felt the muscles twitch and relax a bit. A sigh escaped Isa’s lips and the warm air hit Lea’s neck.

When Isa finally cleared his head for the moment and opened his eyes, he barely had a moment to register Lea’s hand moving from his shoulder up to his neck, then jaw. Lea looked Isa up and down sadly before flicking his gaze to Isa’s lips and back up to his eyes. With another shaky sigh, Isa closed his eyes.   
‘I care about you too much,’ Isa whispered and grips onto the counter behind him, feeling like his legs could give way at any moment, ‘too much that... it scares me.’   
‘I hope you don’t think I don’t care about you,’ Lea dragged a thumb up to where Isa’s mark began on his cheek, ‘you’ve been so... accepting since coming back. And you kill me but, in a good way.’ A little chuckle escapes Lea’s mouth and when Isa smiles back, Lea leans forward and presses his forehead against Isa’s.

Warmth spread from Isa’s chest and up to his face, hearing the steady but shaky breathing from Lea. The softness of Lea’s thumb and how gentle it brushes along his cheek, the sound of Lea taking a couple steps closer, he could feel everything. And then he heard his voice.   
‘Can I try something?’ Lea’s voice was soft too, ‘And if you say no, I’ll stop.’ Isa dared not to open his eyes, but before he could register everything, his reawakened heart answered for him.   
‘Yes.’ Isa felt another hand cup the other side of his face, and without hesitation, Isa moved his lips forward until they touched Lea’s.

The kiss was light, with only the slightest bit of pressure. When they moved away, Isa felt something ignite, and he moved back into to fit his lips with Lea’s, the other returning just as much. A hand began to run through Isa’s hair which emitted a sigh from his lips, that same hand started to grip the slightest bit. One slow kiss after the other, the pair found their rhythm amongst their lips. Maybe it had been because Isa hadn’t kissed anyone in forever, but when he felt the slightest hint of tongue, his arms immediately wrapped around Lea’s waist. Lea squeaked at the embrace and leant into Isa, deepening his kiss with a hum of bliss. When Isa’s teeth gripped his bottom lip, Lea gasped and finally pulled away.   
‘Are...’ he was more breathless than he anticipated, ‘Are you okay with this?’   
‘I would have said no if I wasn’t,’ Isa finally opened his eyes to see Lea looking down at him, his lips red and his pupils wide. The faint taste of the sugar from his coffee stained his tongue, ‘As if I hadn’t wanted to do this for a while.’ Lea chuckled and gave Isa another quick kiss.   
‘Happy Valentine’s Day,’ Lea whispered in Isa’s ear, sending a shiver down his back.   
‘Was this your plan all along?’ Isa moved back so he could see that grin he had always wanted to kiss off.   
‘It’s been my plan for a while...’ Lea’s smile faded, ‘I just needed you to come home first.’

Isa leant forward this time and kissed Lea harder, enjoying the blissful sigh coming from the redhead’s mouth.   
‘Well,’ Isa placed a finger when Lea’s tear marks had been... where tears were beginning to form again, ‘I made it back...’   
‘ _Welcome home, Isa._ ’ Lea said softly, a tear rolling down his cheek. But he didn’t have time to cry any more as he was pulled in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehe...  
> Been a while since I've written fic so be gentle!  
> Here's to more gay spiky hair bois.
> 
> Thank you to my best friend Shel for letting me know if this was poop or nah!


End file.
